


Leap Of Faith

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, just some barry feels, not sure what else to tag, oh! romance!, there's romance in this piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending so much time with Barry has your emotions in a flurry - but are they mutual feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap Of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my DeviantArt and the first ever in it's nature.

  
[ ](http://images.fashionnstyle.com/data/images/full/73002/the-flash.jpg)

  
You were known to be hardworking and you were also known for your scientific passion. This is why you worked to jobs. One at STAR Labs, where you dealt with the mechanical engineering; and the second, at the Central City Police Department as a forensic scientist. You were the youngest member of the department until Detective Joe West introduced you to your new lab partner – Barry Allen. 

Because you had worked there on your own for a long time, it was hard for you to consider sharing the workspace with someone you barely knew. Captain Singh had tried previously to get you a lab partner but you chased them away when they couldn’t keep up with your intellect. But, Barry Allen was something different.

He was genuinely sweet and had such a passion for science that it _almost_ rivalled your own. After working many cases and spending sleepless nights with Barry in the lab, the pair of you became very close friends and were inseparable. You learnt about Barry’s crush on Iris and often encouraged him to act on it but, what you didn’t know was that he was developing strong feelings for you. 

When the Particle Accelerator exploded and Barry was struck, you had joined Caitlin, Cisco and Dr Wells to look after your comatose partner. Seeing Barry attached to tubes and wires every day made it difficult for you to return to the CCPD lab. However, with much encouragement from Joe and his partner Eddie, you eventually returned to beakers and crime scenes.

9 months to the date of the lightning bolt, Barry had woken up and worked to jobs like you – as your CCPD lab partner and as the Flash. 

“Barry!” Eddie called from across the hallway when he spotted the young detective with Joe walking towards the staircase. Barry and Joe stopped to turn around.

“Eddie, is everything alright?” Joe wondered as Eddie jogged over to them with a small smile.

“Yeah, well no, actually. I asked (Y/n) to conduct a forensic report last night and she hasn’t come back with the results.” He sighed.

“Have you tried the lab?” Joe asked.

“That’s the first place I went. She’s not there and not answering her phone.” Eddie replied, utterly confused as to where you had disappeared. Barry glanced in the general direction of the lab and then nodded at Eddie. 

“I’ll get you those reports.” 

“Thanks Barry, I owe you one.” Eddie said gratefully and patted Barry’s shoulder before leaving again. Joe looked at Barry once and, in a flash, Barry was gone. 

He reappeared in the spacious apartment that you called home and found you comfortably asleep in your bed, unaware of how long you had overslept. Looking around, Barry thought of ways to wake you up without invoking your wrath (or your dreams too harshly). He zoomed around the room and created a cool gust of wind as he reached the window opened the curtains for a fresh breeze. You turned around in your covers and draped an arm over your eyelids as the sunlight disturbed your peace. 

“Go away.” You grumbled, regretting the choice of giving Barry the spare key. Barry stood over you with a fresh cup of coffee and grinned at the pout on your face.

“You know, I would but _somebody_ promised Detective Pretty Boy that they’d have some reports completed.” He reminded. You jumped up, eyes shooting open as you gasped.

“He needs those today!” You remembered and bolted out of the bed to adjoining bathroom. 

“Your clothes are hanging by the shower.” Barry called out as you shut the door. 

The shower taps turned on and Barry heard you mumble a ‘thank you’ from inside. No doubt you were brushing and showering at the same time since you didn’t have super-speed. Since your bags were packed from the night before, Barry passed the time by making your bed. It wasn’t long before you dashed out of the bathroom and looked around.

“By the chair.” Barry pointed. You sighed thankfully and picked up the red handbag while taking the coffee from Barry’s hands. 

“Ready?” Barry asked and you squinted at him.

“For what?” You asked only to receive a cheeky grin from the scientist.

“The Flash Express.”

You didn’t have time to question him as you were swept off your feet and out the door in a flash of yellow lightning. In a matter of seconds, you and Barry were in your lab just as there was a knock on the door. You turned around to see Eddie standing by the door and squinting at your current appearance. Your (h/c) hair was dripping from the shower, held a coffee cup in your hand and a chocolate donut in your mouth.

“(Y/n)?” Eddie wondered as his eyes widened with surprise. “I came in here a few minutes ago looking for you.” 

“I was in the back.” You lied with your mouth full and were thankful that the blonde-haired detective didn’t press the question further. 

“You look like you just got out of the shower.” Eddie noted. You took a bite out of the donut and chewed quickly.

“That’s literally impossible.” You smiled and grabbed a file from the table behind. “The forensic reports?” 

“Ah, thank you!” Eddie grinned and took the report. “Now we can finally ID the guy.” 

Barry sauntered off and pretended to be busy working on his computer as you and Eddie had a private conversation. He didn’t mean to pry or intrude until Eddie said something that caught his attention. 

“Hey, so how I was wondering how that date went last night?” 

Eddie and Iris had set you up on a date with a nice boy who worked at Jitters. You were reluctant to go through with it but, you knew that if you refused, they’d you up with someone else. The date wasn’t bad, in fact, it was a nice change to your busy lifestyle. 

“It was nice.” You replied simply. Eddie grinned and sighed in relief.

“I was so worried that you’d hate it.” 

“Well, I didn’t.” You confirmed with a small laugh and looked towards the door where a police officer was waiting on Eddie. “I think you’re needed.” 

Eddie nodded at you and Barry as he took his leave from the laboratory and disappeared with his colleague. You turned to Barry and noticed that he seemed slightly troubled.

“What’s up?” You wondered. Barry shook his head and turned to look at you slowly approaching. 

“I was just wondering – I mean, I had two movie tickets and I wondered if – well, if you’d want to go.” He stumbled adorably. You frowned with a smile and nodded.

“Sure thing. Why do you think I’ll say no?” You asked and Barry shrugged his shoulders as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well, just in case you had plans with someone else – which is totally cool.” He replied, trying to mask the sound of his heart physically aching in his voice. You heart a small crack in his voice and smiled. You knew that Barry wasn’t pleased in the slightest at the sound of you going on a date and wondered if your feelings were reciprocated.

“Are you sure it’s cool?” You wondered, waiting for Barry to lie. 

“No.” Barry answered, quick and true.

“Good.” 

Taking a leap of faith, you moved forward and closed the space between the pair of you as your lips connected with those of Barry’s. For a brief second, Barry remained still as his mind processed what was happening, but soon enough he kissed you back. He placed one hand under your face to cup your cheek and the other on your waist, pulling you closer. It was just as perfect as you had imagined it to be and you could swear that you felt a small spark when you tangled your fingers in his hair.


End file.
